Kill the Night Angel
by KylarPierce
Summary: Tatsumi has a grudge against the empire and a very powerful weapon. Semi-crossover between "Akame Ga Kiru" and "The Night Angel Trilogy". If you haven't read "The Night Angel Trilogy" there's an explanation of what you need to know inside, as well as a better summary.


Kill the Night Angel

_**Summary: **__**Firstly I would like to that this is a semi-crossover between "Akame Ga Kill" and "The Night Angle Trilogy", by Brent Weeks. I call this a semi-crossover because no "Night Angel" characters will be seen in this story, but an item will be moved to the "Akame Ga Kill" universe, the Black Ka'kari (A.K.A. the Devourer). Even though the Black Ka'kari is being moved over it is getting a power decrease, in the form of two of its abilities being removed, how this happened will be explained later in the story. Anyway, this story will have Tatsumi much stronger than in the anime/manga. Tatsumi will have a grudge against the Empire. In addition, his personality will be different, more serious. This is an "M" rated story just to be safe. Pairing at the moment are undecided let me know what you think. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please read and review.**_

**I do not own "Akame Ga Kill" or "the Night Angel Trilogy", they are owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiroc, and Brent Weeks. Please support the official releases.**

_**For those haven't read the "Night Angel Trilogy", the only thing you will need to know are the Black Ka'kari's powers:**_

_**Making the user invisible **_

_**Giving the user perfect vision regardless of light conditions. **_

_**Allows the user to see the "**__**coranti**__**", the Unclean.(What evil or harmful thing someone has done) **_

_**Devouring almost anything. **_

_**If you are killed, you will be brought back to life (at a cost)(the cost being someone you love dying instead) **_

_**Injuries recover faster **_

_**Immortality (no aging while bonded to Ka'kari)**_

_**The Ka'kari **__**is sentient in nature**_

_**The Ka'kari can speak to its wielder (in the users head of course)**_

_**Can morph itself into any melee weapon**_

_**Shape of a metallic black orb that absorbs into its wielder (contained in every cell)**_

_**Eliminates the wielder scent (the wielder cannot be smelled even if they were to wear perfume or cologne)**_

_**If the wielder shows faces of **__**Vengeance, Justice, and Mercy they can transform into the Avatar of Retribution (the Ka'kari covers their skin and makes their face appear demonic)**_

_**In other words it turns you into a god. (And no I'm not making this up, read the books)**_

_**Powers I will be removing are:**_

_**Immortality**_

_**If you are killed, you will be brought back to life**_

_**The Black Ka'kari's appearance, as well as just about everything else about it, will be explained in the story for those who do not know.**_

_**And lastly just to make things easier for the readers to figure out what's happening:**_

\- "Talking"

_\- "Thinking/talking to Ka'kari"_

**\- "Ka'kari talking"**

Chapter 1:

A covered wagon moved slowly across a mountain road. The wagon, pulled by a lone horse, came to an abrupt halt when the ground cracked and exploded skyward. The sudden explosion caused the horse rear up and the two men riding on the wagon to scream out in shock. The dust settled to reveal a large insect like creature.

"Earth Dragon!" shouted one of the two men upon recognizing the creature.

"I never heard of them showing up on this route!" shouted the other as they climbed down from their wagon and turned to run away. The Earth Dragon moved back one of its claws, before thrusting it forward towards the wagon. Inches before it collided with the wagon the claw stopped. Then in an instant the dragon's body became a geiser of body as it separated straight down the middle, each half of its body falling to the left and right of the wagon. In the center of the newly formed pool of blood stood a young man with his back to the wagon, his brown hair and tan trench coat blow to the right being carried by the wind, he wore gloves that were a mud brown like his bots, in his right hand was a completely metallic, black long sword. The young man opened his right hand as if to drop the sword, but instead of the sword falling to the ground it turned into a liquid state and flew up into the man's trench coat, upon touching his skin it was immediately absorbed into the man.

The two men running away heard the sound of blood falling and the thump of the dragon's body, and they turned around to see the young man standing in the center of the dragon's blood with his right hand out stretched and opened. Their eyes widened when they realized the young man didn't even have a drop of blood on him. Putting that thought aside for now, the two men ran back to their wagon, and through the blood, to thank their savior.

"That's amazing you beat a danger beast in an instant, all by yourself, and without a weapon!" shouted one of the men, the other nodding enthusiastically. Unbeknownst to either of the two men as the young man turned around to face them his eyes flashed black for an instant.

_ "Good, their souls are clean and free of sin. I didn't kill that creature in vain", _the young man thought to himself. The young man turned around fully to reveal the rest of his outfit; he had a light tan sweater with a low v-neck, underneath that was a white polo shirt, his pants were a light black, and lastly, his eyes were an emerald green. The young man flashed them a smile before stating, "I'm glad you two are ok."

The men smiled at him before the large jawed one on the right spoke up, "Thank you for saving us, but where are you going to." The two men frowned already fearing the answer, how cold they let their savoir enter the capital unprepared? Sensing their fear the young man let out a reassuring smile.

"I'm heading to the capital, for my village", the young man said, turning to leave.

"Wait, before you go take this for your troubles", said the man on the left, holding up a large bag of gold. The young man saw the bag, but held up a hand to stop them. "There's no need for that I already have more than enough gold", the young man stated before beginning to walk off.

"Before you go, what is your name?" the man on the right called out once again. The young man stopped for a second before turning around and smiling a final time. "Tatsumi", the young man replied before carrying on his way.

**"Technically, you weren't lying to them. You are going to the capital for your village, just not in the sense they were thinking"**, came a deep voice, echoingthrough Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi gave a silent nod in reply as the capital's main gates came into view. Out of the corner of his eye Tatsumi spotted a cave, barely visible in the distance. Tatsumi paid no attention to it as he reached the capital's gates. After a short inspection by a guard at the gates, who was surprised to see that Tatsumi made it here on foot, and without a weapon, Tatsumi was allowed to enter the capital. Upon, entering Tatsumi decided to do some exploring and map out the area in his head. During his time exploring he felt a pair of cat like eyes watching him, but he dismissed them as he caught sight of the palace.

**"Not yet, we need to bide our time and strike when they are all weakened. If the revolutionary army does their job, then that time will come soon enough"**, the voice echoed once again.

With a mental sigh Tatsumi thought, _"You're right, but that doesn't make it less frustrating."_ Tatsumi continued to explore the city; by the time he had finished the sun had long since set, and he decided to settle down under a street light.

**"You know we would be able to afford a hotel, if you would have accepted the money the two from earlier offered you"**, the voice echoed, in a tone that showed it was amused at Tatsumi's predicament.

_"Shut it!"_ Tatsumi mentally snapped at the voice.

**"Hey, look at the bright side; maybe a rich little girl will get a crush on the street sleeping hobo and invite him to stay at her mansion"**, replied the voice, in a sarcastic tone. Just as the voice finished, Tatsumi heard the sound of a carriage coming to stop in front of him. Tatsumi didn't bother to look up until he felt a presence looming over him. Tatsumi looked up to see a pale, blond girl wearing a fancy, blue dress. Tatsumi could tell she was maybe two years younger than him.

The younger girl blushed before saying, "Did you come from the country?"

"…Yeah", Tatsumi replied hesitantly.

"If you don't have a place to sleep… Why don't you come to my house?" the pale girl said, blushing a darker shade of pink.

"**Holy fuck! I was right!? I was only joking!"** the voice boomed inside of Tatsumi's head.

"_Well might as well accept; we've got nothing better to do"_, Tatsumi mentally replied to the voice. Tatsumi looked up at the girl before saying, "Sure, why not? Thank you." The girl smiled before one of her guards walked up.

"Miss Aria, it's time to head back", the guard stated, before heading back to the carriage. Aria smiled, stood up, and began to walk towards the carriage, but not before giving Tatsumi a gesture to follow. _"Aria, huh…"_ Tatsumi thought before climbing into the carriage.

After a short carriage trip, Tatsumi now sat in front of Aria and her parents. After making up a lie about how he tried to join the military, but was denied due to the recession, Aria's father offered to put a good word in for him. The mother then came in with a tray full of cookies and offered Tatsumi one. After eating the cookie, Tatsumi couldn't help but notice no one else had one. However, when the three family members started to talk amongst themselves, Tatsumi decided to get an idea of who he was dealing. In a second, Tatsumi's eyes flashed black, and then just as fast were back to normal. Tatsumi's eyes widened slightly at recognizing what he saw, _"Kidnapping, torture, and… Murder? What kind of people have I gotten myself involved with?"_ Tatsumi mentally screamed.

"**We'll kill them tonight when their guard is down"**, the voice growled. Tatsumi agreed, so he excused himself, saying he was tired and wanted to get some sleep, and left for his temporary room to prepare for tonight's slaughter. Upon reaching his room, Tatsumi immediately had his Ka'kari devour the knockout poison that was in the cookies. After the poison was dealt with, Tatsumi placed his trench coat back on and left the room. As soon as Tatsumi left the room he was greeted with killer intent so strong he knew it couldn't belong to the family, no matter how psychopathic they were.

Turning his head, Tatsumi saw two guards looking out a window. Deciding to hear what they were talking about, and see what they were looking at, Tatsumi had his Ka'kari cover his skin and clothes. In an instant Tatsumi became completely invisible, and moved to behind the guards. What Tatsumi saw they were looking at; five people standing on a spider like array of wires: one with pink eyes and hair, holding a rifle, one with long black hair and red eyes, holding a katana, another clad in full body armor, a giant spear on his back, one in a crouched position, with green hair and eyes, and a final one with long blonde hair and cat ears.

"Oh shit, it's Night Raid", one guard gasped in horror. _"Night who?"_ Tatsumi mentally questioned.

"Th-that must be Akame and her one hit kill sword", squeaked the other guard. _"I'm gonna guess the black haired one, considering she's the only one with a sword up there"_, Tatsumi reasoned, but upon seeing Akame and the knight jump down and slaughter some guards, Tatsumi realized something about the sword, _"the sword must use a highly potent poison. Not that she needs it; she seems more than capable of striking killing blows either way."_

"Thanks for the information", Tatsumi said, ordering his Ka'kari to exit his arm and turn into a black sword. The guards' eyes widened as they turned around in time for the black blade to pass cleanly through their necks. The headless bodies of the guards dropped to the floor in a shower of blood as Tatsumi moved down the hall. _"Oh, Mr. Devourer, are you thinking the same thing I am?" _Tatsumi questioned his Ka'kari.

"**If you're thinking about picking a fight with that 'Night Raid' group, to test our power, than yes"**, the Ka'kari replied. Tatsumi smirked as he ran down, having the Ka'kari turn him invisible again. Tatsumi ran right past Aria's mother, who was already in pieces. _"They must have already been here"_, Tatsumi thought as he passed the body, barely sparing it a glance. Tatsumi continued down the hall till he caught sight of Aria's father, he was running for an exit like his life depended on it (which it did). Tatsumi smirked as he picked up his past till he was running alongside the older man.

"'Sup, old man", Tatsumi said as he turned visible again. The older man let out a startled gasp before coming to an abrupt halt. All amusement left Tatsumi's face as he commanded his Ka'kari to cover his gloved hand. Then, in a swift motion, he swung his now metallic black hand into the neck of the older man; the hand slid cleanly through leaving the old man decapitated. Tatsumi removed the Ka'kari from his hand, and stood solemnly over the body. Tatsumi turned to leave when a figure caught his eye; the long, blond haired woman from night raid was just entering the mansion through an opened window.

The blond woman raised her head to see Tatsumi standing over her target's body, the target with a distinctive lack of a head. The shocked look on the woman's face quickly turned to a smirk before she nodded to Tatsumi then jumped back out the window, leaving Tatsumi with a shocked look this time. Tatsumi shock quickly dispersed as he ran for the exit, to meet Night Raid.

Tatsumi arrived outside just in time to hear Akame state her report to the rest of the team, and when the group turned to leave Tatsumi decided to make his presence known, "Oi" he shouted.

All the members of Night Raid turned to the voice with eyebrows raised. Upon recognizing Tatsumi, the blonde haired member's eyes widened. The blonde woman decided to confront Tatsumi about his sudden appearance, "Hey you're that kid that killed the father before I got there."

"Very good blondie, tomorrow we'll work on shapes and colors", Tatsumi sarcastically replied, earning a hard glare from the older woman. "Anyway", Tatsumi continued, "I believe it's time for introduction."

"Oh? And, why is that? You thinkin' you want to join us?" the blond asked, her glare quickly turning into a smirk.

"Actually, I just want to know your names before I beat the ever living crap out of you", Tatsumi stated in smugness. This action earned Tatsumi a cold glare from all of Night Raid. The glare Night Raid was sending Tatsumi turned to shock, when Tatsumi ordered his Ka'kari to his eyes, and stared back at them with metallic black eyes. _"Well, they're not as bad as my targets, but they ain't exactly saints"_, Tatsumi thought with a grin.

"Leone", the blond haired member stated, getting into a battle stance.

"Sheele", a purple haired one said, readying a giant pair of scissors. _"Well that's new"_, Tatsumi thought.

"Mine", the pink haired member said, aiming her rifle at Tatsumi.

"Bulat", the large knight stated, drawing his spear. **"I thought he was a robot, at first"**, the Ka'kari stated.

"Lubbock", the green haired one said, whipping wires around in the air. _"I guess that explains what they were standing on"_, Tatsumi thought. Akame didn't bother stating her name, and simply charged at Tatsumi, her sword poised to kill. All the other members of Night Raid relaxed at seeing Akame dealing with the situation. The Night Raid members' relaxation quickly turned to confusion at seeing Tatsumi maintaining his cockiness, despite not having anything to stop Akame's Murasame. All members of Night Raid gasped in surprise at what happened when Akame brought her blade down onto Tatsumi.

When Akame was in front of Tatsumi she lifted her sword and brought it down on the spot he was standing… Only to have him side step the slash. Then, before Akame could react, Tatsumi sent a bone shattering kick into her stomach. Akame gasped out blood as she was sent flying back into Mine. Mine and Akame tumbled back a couple feet before Bulat caught them.

"Akame! Are you alright?" Leone shouted in worry.

"You know, that was very rude", Tatsumi's voice rang through the air "You didn't even let me say my name."

"Oh. What would that be?" Leone growled, barely containing her rage.

"Tatsumi", Tatsumi stated, before having the Ka'kari cover him and turn him invisible. The members of Night Raid looked shocked for a second before they started looking around frantically.

"Shit! Leone, can you smell him?" Lubbock shouted in fear.

"No! Now that I think about it, I don't think I smelled anything from him this whole time", Leone shouted moving to the tree line, for more cover and, if need be, a very big club.

"Damn it" Lubbock shouted, moving his wires through the air to form a grid. "Sheele, behind you" Lubbock shouted as he honed in on Tatsumi's movements with his barrier. Sheele's eyes widened as she turned around, just in time to catch a fist to the jaw, sending her flying. Tatsumi, now visible smirked at the stunned look on Night Raid's faces as Sheele fell unconscious. Tatsumi's smirk didn't last long as Lubbock wrapped him in wires, while; Leone charged, with a tree ripped out and poised to strike, Bulat ran over with his, spear already drawn, and Mine took aim.

Ordering his Ka'kari to devourer the wires, Tatsumi side stepped to the left, dodging Bulat's spear. Bulat, who was in shock after seeing something black cover Lubbock's wires and reduce them to nothing, was unable to dodge when the black substance formed a sword in Tatsumi's already moving, right hand. The sword moved cleanly through Bulat's armor, Incursio, leaving Bulat with a gaping wound in his shoulder. Tatsumi continued his movements; sending the sword back into his body and having the Ka'kari cover his left hand. Tatsumi brought his hand up and into the path of Mine's shot; he had the Ka'kari devourer the blast of energy the second it came into contact with his hand. After the shot was dealt with, Tatsumi turned again, to see Leone in the air ready to hit him with a tree.

Once Leone began to swing the tree horizontally, Tatsumi lifted his left hand to block the tree. When the tree was three feet away from Tatsumi's hand, he had the Ka'kari cover it then immediately devourer it, leaving nothing to hit Tatsumi. Leone was stunned that the entire tree just vanished in her hands and was unprepared for Tatsumi's punch to the stomach, sending her flying into Lubbock.

"What the hell", Lubbock mumbled, as he and Leone climbed to their feet.

"Ok, how the hell did you do that?" questioned Leone.

"I guess I can explain", Tatsumi sighed, as he had the Ka'kari exit his body and form into its original metallic black orb, "this is the black Ka'kari, also known as the devourer. It has multiple powers, but the only one you need to concern yourselves about are; it can transform into almost any weapon, it can turn me completely invisible, and it can devourer almost anything. In other words the Ka'kari didn't destroy that tree, it ate the tree. In addition, when the Ka'kari forms into a sword, that sword doesn't cut anything, it eats straight through it. The same thing goes for energy attacks such as what Mine shoots from her toy rifle over there."

Night Raid stared at the Ka'kari, in shock. The idea that a hand held orb could kill them if it so much as touched them, and that there was no way to block it, was terrifying, even to teigu users. Gulping down there fears of the orb, Night Raid stood back up when they saw the Ka'kari sink back into Tatsumi. Tatsumi caught sight of Akame, who had finally composed herself, and was shocked to see her still battle ready, _"to still be conscious after that kick is one thing, but to still be able to battle?... I can't let my guard down around her"_, Tatsumi mentally decided.

Mine pointed her rifle at Tatsumi, while Bulat charged at Tatsumi from behind. In response to this, Tatsumi quickly devoured Mine's shot. Once the energy blast was gone Tatsumi ducked under Bulat's jab and delivered a jab of his own to Bulat's stomach. The force of Tatsumi's punch caused Bulat to topple over, gasping for air. Tatsumi decided he had enough of dodging Bulat and smashed his elbow it the back of Bulat's neck, rendering him unconscious. As Bulat fell to the ground, and his armor dematerialized, Tatsumi felt himself become wrapped in wires once again.

"Really, do you want a replay of earlier?" Tatsumi sighed as he ordered the Ka'kari to devourer the wires again. Tatsumi was shocked when the wires didn't disperse, _"what the hell?"_

"Those wires are my trump card", Lubbock shouted to Tatsumi, "Realm-Cutting Thread, nothing can destroy them."

"I see…. Well if I can't devourer the wires, I guess I'll devourer the wielder", Tatsumi calmly replied, ordering his Ka'kari to travel down the wires and towards Lubbock. Lubbock, seeing this coming, retracted his wires at a high speed, causing the Ka'kari to fall off and onto the ground. Akame seeing an opening went in for her own strike. As the Ka'kari reabsorbed into Tatsumi, he felt Akame behind him… or more precisely, he felt her cut his back. Feeling Murasame's poison already coursing through his system, Tatsumi fell to the ground, but not before giving the Ka'kari one more order.

"Shame you had to kill him. He would have been an excellent addition to our team", Leone's voice rang through the clearing, 'though she was nowhere in sight.

"Be that as it may; he has been eliminated", Akame said in a monotone, turning around and walking away.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Tatsumi said standing up, the wound on his back already closing. Akame's eyes widened as she turned around, her hand already on her sword. Akame turned around just in time to meet the same fate as Sheele. Tatsumi's fist crashed into Akame's jaw, rendering her unconscious, and sending her flying into Lubbock, who was also rendered unconscious.

"How the hell are you alive", Mine shouted in shock and fear.

"I told you; my Ka'kari can devourer almost anything. What makes you think it can't eat that swords poison?" Tatsumi stated, dryly.

"Die", Mine shouted, setting her rifle to rapid fire and unleash a barrage of shots at Tatsumi.

"I guess you never learn", Tatsumi said smugly; before he raised his hand and had the Ka'kari form a wall in front of him. The Ka'kari made wall devoured all of Mine's energy shots as soon as they came in contact.

"Now let me guess, Mrs. Lion is going to launch her own 'surprise' attack", Tatsumi said when the attack stopped. Looking around, Tatsumi stopped and questioned Mine, "speaking of which; where is she?"

"Up here", Leone's voice rang through the clearing. Tatsumi turned to in the direction Leone's voice came from, and was surprised to see her standing on top of one of the mansions side towers. _"Why would she-"_, Tatsumi began to think before seeing the tower falling in his direction.

"Shit. Shit! SHIT!" Tatsumi shouted, as he willed his Ka'kari back into his body, seconds before the tower landed on him. The force of the tower colliding with the ground caused Mine to fly back, and get knocked unconscious.

"Oops, sorry, Mine", Leone said as she landed on the ground, "Well at least this whole ordeal is over with."

"Not yet, but it will be soon", Tatsumi said as he walked through the tower's wall, having the Ka'kari devourer it as he walked.

"How the-", Leone began.

"I had my Ka'kari devourer a hole in the tower around me, thus stopping me from taking too much damage from its fall. The Ka'kari healed the rest of my injuries", Tatsumi cut Leone off. "Now let's end this", Tatsumi said before using the Ka'kari to turn invisible.

Leone was instantly on guard, searching the area around her for the slightest sign of movement. However, even on guard, Leone was unprepared for Tatsumi landing a quick blow to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious like the rest of Night Raid.

Tatsumi looked over the unconscious members of Night Raid and sighed, "Well I guess I can't just leave them here." Then one by one Tatsumi picked up the members of Night Raid and carried them to the cave he passed on his way to town.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
